


Time is All We Have

by ruuinxs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Fluff and Angst, Kuroo cares, Late night crying, M/M, Poor baby Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuinxs/pseuds/ruuinxs
Summary: Kuroo wakes up to a crying Kenma, doing all he can to make sure his boyfriend is okay.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	Time is All We Have

**Author's Note:**

> this is another one of those oneshots from my journal that i just typeD out. sHOrttt, ik ikkkk, but i remember i was dying for kuroken when i wrote this. thisisntbasedoffofmyexpirenceahemnomaam. anYgay enjoy lovelies

“Kuroo.”

Silence.

“Kuroo..?”

More silence. Kenma sniffled to himself. He was crying. He didn’t know why, or how, but it was around three in the morning, and he was crying. His boyfriend slept soundly next to him as he sat with his knees to his chest, choking back another sob. 

He didn’t want to wake up Kuroo.

“Baby…?” a tired voice mumbled at his side, quickly covering his mouth so he wouldn’t make any more noise. 

“Kozume, is that you? Are you okay, baby?”

Kenma shook his head to the pitch black room, coughing out another breath when Kuroo sat up and yawned. He felt a large hand on his back, soon being pulled into a hug as he whimpered to himself.

“Hey, Kozume.. It’s okay, I’m here, I’m right here…” Kuroo whispered softly. He hushed the boy’s cries, kissing his head and surrounding the frail body with his.

“Tetserou,” Kenma whined out, becoming a ball in the embrace around him. He didn’t know why he was saying his name, but he just did. He repeated it, clutching to Kuroo’s torso and shaking.

Kuroo stood up, carrying Kenma like a panda and walking towards the kitchen, all while he rubbed Kenma's back soothingly. He set him down on a chair and turned on the lights at a dim setting before grabbing a glass of water. He kneeled in front of the kitchen chair and wiped away Kenma’s tears.

“Drink some water, baby,” he said in a soft tone when he offered the glass to Kenma. He took a napkin and dampened it a bit, patting at Kenma’s eyes and nose. Kenma sniffled quietly, but he had stopped crying.

“Sorry for waking you up so late,” the younger one muttered, a twinge of guilt having struck his heart.

“No, it’s okay, I’m glad I’m awake so I can help you.”

Kenma just nodded, because he didn’t know what else to say, and sipped the water. Kuroo stood back up and kissed Kenma’s nose as he went, making Kenma smile a tiny smile.

“You don’t have to talk about it, but I’m here, okay? Whatever’s bothering you, I’ll try and help, make sure you know that. I love you.”

Kenma looked up at Kuroo, soon standing up and hugging his boyfriend tightly. Kuroo hugged back and lifted Kenma up once more. He walked them back to the bedroom and turned off the lights. He placed Kenma lightly on the bed and pulled him into his chest. Kenma was overwhelmed by how gentle Kuroo was being, due to his usually loud and rough demeanor. Or, whatever you would call Kuroo. He was just Kuroo.

And Kuroo loved him. That was Kuroo, and he was there for him.

Kenma smiled to himself, kissing Kuroo goodnight.

He loved Kuroo, too.


End file.
